A Date To Remember
by FranTheBartender
Summary: Any summary would give it away. Just a short piece of fluff  Well it's fluff in my opinion  about Aaron and Emily. Rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy :


DISCLAIMER:

Aaron Hotchner: Charlie, say it!  
>Me: Hotch, I don't want to!<br>Hotch: We have a case and if you don't say it you're not on that jet.  
>Me: I don't own Criminal Minds! Charlie, out.<br>* Grabs go-bag and runs out the door towards the jet*

AN: Hey guys, that was just me acting out my fantasy in the form of a disclaimer. Hey! A girl can have dreams…. So I figured I would post this story in honour of Valentine's Day.

Emily had never been one to celebrate Valentine's Day. Especially not when she had no one to celebrate it with, but that had all changed now.  
>Aaron Hotchner, a man who seemed stoic and unfeeling. He was the new light of Emily's life, Well, him and his little boy Jack. The Hotchner men were who she could always count on to cheer her up after a horrible case or a bad day. They had gotten together after a particularly hard case involving a small boy who looked just like Jack. Hotch couldn't get the images of that child out of his head so he called Emily and they had coffee, and the rest as they say, is history.<p>

She was looking forward to tonight, Aaron was taking her out on a date to a fancy Italian restaurant, that she had a feeling Dave had recommended, but that didn't matter. She was happy to have some alone time with him.

She counted down the minutes until 5 o'clock and then bolted for the elevators, rushing to get home and get ready for the best date ever

Aaron paced up and down the floor of the office hoping that he was doing the right thing. He was  
>going to talk to her at dinner. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get a positive reaction. He hadn't done this before, Haley had done it herself before he could get there. To say he had been embarrassed would be an understatement. 'Please, oh please let her have a positive reaction' he thought to himself as he walked out his office and down to the elevators.<p>

Emily rushed around her apartment looking for her earrings and shoes. She'd had them just that morning but suddenly they seemed to have disappeared and she couldn't find them anywhere. She had looked on the dresser, next to her bed, under the bed, in the bathroom, and oddly enough under the kitchen sink. Until finally she saw them sitting by the front door where she had put them that morning. She couldn't believe her stupidity, how could she have missed them when they were sitting right there. She quickly put her shoes on and slipped her earrings in. She had just gone into the living room when her doorbell rang.

Aaron stood on the other side of Emily's door nervous as hell. In his hand he held 2 dozen long stem red roses and a tiffany's box containing a gold necklace in the other. He rang the doorbell and listened to the rushed footsteps on the other side. When she finally opened the door Aaron stopped breathing. She was so beautiful. With her diamond earrings and her black dress, she looked good enough to be a princess. He silently held out the gifts for her and watched her eyes light up when she opened the jewellery box. She quickly kissed him and grabbed her coat, walking out the door and locking it behind her.

At the restaurant they ate their dinner in silence before Aaron got down on one knee next to the table and said "I had this whole speech ready about how much I love you and about how much Jack loves you but then I realised that you already knew that. So I wanted to tell you this. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you in you I'm just a workaholic whose son pretty much only sees him at the office. But you, you make me go home at 6 and you tell me to go tuck him into bed if I'm working on a file. You are the best thing that could ever have happened to me, well apart from Jack. So I have one question for you. Emily Prentiss, Will You Marry Me?"

He pulled out a diamond ring that looked remarkably like the one she had seen on his mother's finger in pictures. Tears filled her eyes as she realised that she was getting his family ring, not just some expensive diamond from the shop, his family ring handed down through generations. Tears filled her eyes and she threw herself into his arms.

"YES!" The entire restaurant exploded into applause as Aaron and Emily embraced on the floor.

"Happy Valentine's day Sweetheart" Aaron whispered in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day Aaron" She whispered back.

AN: So there it was. Remember tell the ones you love that you love them. Show them you care. And to all you singles out there (like myself) you guys are all awesome and I expect you to spoil yourselves rotten today…. Kinda like I did. Nobody is letting me near town for a while now because they fear that I may spend all the money. Reviews are always appreciated even if it's just a smiley face.

Charlie, out


End file.
